Delta Squad 1: Rebellion
by jesbro
Summary: In the year 2025 the USA is no more. The Second Civil War destroyed the country and plunged the world into a new age of power struggles. In Canada a rebellion is taking place lead by the evil Bridgette Seager and her army. Can Sergant Jesse, Jake Long, and the rest of Delta save the most powerful nation in the world before it suffers the same fate?
1. Prologue

"War. War never changes. Since the dawn of human kind, when our ancestors first discovered the killing power of rock and bone, blood has been spilled in the name of everything: from God to justice to simple, psychotic rage. In the year 2025 the world changed, the people of the world evolved and transformed into something stronger and better. Although most didn't know how or why it happened there were a select few that knew the truth. Simone, a female Dragon who had the ability to turn people into dragons started a rebellion in northern France and from there she began to take over Europe while building a device that would later turn everyone in the world into dragons, what many of us did not know at the time was that she was the wife of the Dark Dragon and that this was a part of their plan to take over the world. After Jake and the others brought Chang to Draco she was immediately executed for treason but none of us knew Simone had already joined them and was another agent of the Dark Dragon. Chang was just a pawn in his game while Simone was the real queen and when we finally figured that out she fled. Now Contrary to what Simone and many others thought the activation of their device would not end the war. She had succeeded in turning the people of the world into dragons but in doing so made her enemies stronger. My name is Jesse, I am the leader of Delta Squad. Delta is a group of friends who became soldiers and ended up being in the same squad. I never knew my parents but during this journey I would find out more about them than I would have wanted and it could now be the key to ending this war once and for all.

Brian (Delta 2) is my best friend and second in command, there is nothing we try to do without the other one being around. We would give our lives to save the other if we had to, bonds like that do not easily break.

Nathan (Delta 3) is our sniper and all out assassin, there is no target that can escape him and even if it is a mile away he can still somehow find a way to take it out.

Then there is Eddie (Delta 4), our explosives and heavy weapons expert. If there is an obstacle in our way we have Eddie clear it for us. He has a very active personality but also is very loyal. We call him the errand man because there is nothing he won't do for us. You could ask him to get your groceries for you and wont hesitate to do it, no questions asked.

And last but not least Adam (Delta 5) who is nicknamed the Geek/Mechanic because he is our Techincal Computer Guy and Vehicle Specialist. He has another nickname called the Badass because of what he did in the past. While we were all at the military academy he got called out to be a part of an important mission details of which are classified but there are rumors that he made an entire enemy militia group disappear by himself. No one knows how or why and when we ask he refuses to talk about it, one thing for sure is that he was a changed man when we all got back together.

Then there is Jake. He is a friend of mine who lived in what was left of The United States of America. During the Second American Civil War most of the country was destroyed and now those that are left live in the ruins fighting for their lives everyday, fighting to survive. Jake was thought to have killed the Dark Dragon long ago when he banished him to another dimension but somehow he escaped and made it back to Earth stronger than ever.

Me and my squad were a part of the Canadian Military (the most powerful on Earth at the time) until my uncle in France was given control of the Andorran District. Our first involvement in this war was when we were tasked with taking out the leader of a rebellion in Canada which was being funded by many corporations and their private armies. Bridgette Seager was the strongest of them all, her corporation manufactured the most highly advanced weapons and weapon systems in the entire Western Hemisphere and we still did not see her attack coming until it was almost too late. This is our story; this is the story of Delta Squad and the war that changed the world forever."


	2. Chapter 1

**This is a short chapter but it is only supposed to provide a short introduction to the opening battle of the war.**

The day of the attack started out pretty quiet. The capital city of Vancouver (now including Seattle and everywhere in between) was a beautiful site to see. Its gleaming white buildings going as far as the eye could see until they reached the ocean or the protected forests and nature preserves further inland. To many it was a non-tropical paradise, to others it was their home and we were sworn to protect it from all threats foreign and domestic. It is when you fail that mission that it tears into your soul, all those lost in the opening hours of the battle really makes you think of those you love and your family members that live far away. Are they OK? Will I ever see them again? What will happen to them if we die here?

The attack came without warning, Bridgette's forces jammed our radars and sensors before the attack started and by the time we saw them coming it was too late. The jet fighters took out the military installations in the city then turned toward our base which sits just outside of the city. They began strafing the runways at the nearby airbase and killed anyone that ran out into the open. It was chaos but we knew we had to get to our vehicles and escape before the bombers arrive and flatten the place. "OK Delta, our Hummers are just across from here. The Computerized Anti-Air guns will be up in a second and when they are we will make a run for it." I said while preparing to make a break for it. The Anti-Air guns did not come on automatically when we were attacked because their sensors were jammed as well and since the jets the enemies were using were Canadian the guns would have thought they were friendly. Adam had to activate them manually before they were destroyed.

When the guns came online and started shooting down the jets we made a run for it and made it to the Hummers and drove around to the back where we picked up Adam. Once we had him we met up with the rest of the allied forces retreating from the city and eventually made it to the main area where the military forces were rallying in the forest outside of the city. The War that would later change the whole Earth has started.

**Promo for next chapter:**

**The team forgot something in Vancouver**

"We have to go back for them. They will die if we don't."

"We will."

**It is a simple mission**

"We go in, save them, and get out. That is all we are going to do."

**But when do missions ever go to plan**

"Jesse, look out the window."

"What the heck are those things?"

**New enemies provide new challenges**

"Wait for my mark. NOW!"

**These questions will be answered in the next chapter of Delta Squad. Leave a review if you want to let me know if the story seems interesting.**


	3. Chapter 2

**Changed Jesse's rank to Commander, it goes better with the stuff they will be doing. Jake Long is not in this chapter but will be in all those following it.**

The capital city of Vancouver had turned into a warzone. Shortly after the attack started armor and troops from Bridgette's army began taking over key areas of the city and not just this city. Her army had attacked just about every major city in the country and the loyalist forces were losing badly. We knew this war was coming long before it started but we didn't have enough time to get prepared. Bridgette had been in contact with another organization in France known as L'Ordre du Dragon or The Order of the Dragon. From what info we had they originated in China and worshipped Dragons as gods. They had advanced technology which could help explain how advanced Bridgette's army seemed to be.

We met up with the Prime Minister at the main camp many miles in the forest east of the city. There was not much left of the loyalist Canadian military that once defended Vancouver. As we approached I saw that the President and General were talking about what was going to happen. "There will be reinforcements arriving in the Hudson Bay from England and France. The area needs to be cleared of enemies before they arrive." The President looks over at Jesse and Delta Squad. "Are you up to it?"

Jesse was going to be honest with them. "Yes but there is something we need to do in Vancouver first. My wife and Brian's wife are still at our mansion in the middle of the city. We need to get them out of there and here to safety. You don't have to give us support because we are going either way."

This is when our General spoke, "Actually Jesse we need you to go in. We need you to do recon while you are on your mission into the city, find out what we are dealing with."

"Yes sir."

Our drive into the city was a relatively peaceful one. There was an air battle going on high above the city but far enough away to where if didn't affect us. When we got to the top of a hill where you could see the whole city from we stopped. The city was a burning war zone, huge black smoke columns were rising from the city where fires burned brightly. "How the heck are we supposed to find them Jesse."

"When I last had contact with them I told them to stay at the mansion. I will call again and see if they answer." Jesse then calls his wife Alexis using his cell phone. She eventually picked up after a few minutes. "Jesse is that you?"

"Yes it is. How are you 2 doing there?"

"Good for now. The road is clear of enemies but I don't know for how long."

"We are on our way. Hold out until we get there and if any of Bridgette's troops approach you can engage them if you think you can manage it."

"See you when you get here."

They were following the same road into the city that many loyalist troops were using to get out of it. According to them the city had been lost within a few hours after the attack started and now all they could do was get as many people out as possible before the enemy took complete control of the city. Brian was a little nervous and honestly we all were. There were a few times here and there where we had to get out and kill some enemy soldiers that were between us and our destination but nothing major at the time. We finally made it to the mansion at night when the sky was black except for the anti air tracers and explosions that brightened up the sky when they happened. I knocked on the door and told them it was us and my wife Alexis answered and when she did she gave me one of the biggest hugs ever. "We're sorry for what happened at your base. How many made it out?"

"Most of them, there were a few that died in the strafing runs but now is not the time for talking about that. We need to get out of here."

"OK, I have some data here that might help us figure out what Bridgette hopes to achieve with this rebellion."

"Well what do you have?"

"Nothing at the moment Jesse, but after I can better analyze it we may know what she is trying to pull off."

Just then Brian motions me to come over. "Jesse you might want to take a look at this." I go over and look out the window to the street in front of the mansion. In the roundabout there were 2 large figures approaching that didn't even look human by the way they were shaped. "They almost look like humanoid dragons by the way they are shaped."

"I don't know how Bridgette would be able to pull something like this off Brian, but if they are coming for the data we have to get everyone out now." He then turns to the rest of them. "You need to get out now with the data. There are some enemy troops approaching and you guys need to get out while we hold them off. I need you 3 to get the girls out while me and Brian hold them off and keep them inside the house long enough for you to get to the Hummer. GO NOW!"

"Yes sir."

Nathan, Eddie, and Adam took the girls out the back while me and Brian stayed by the front entrance just waiting to fire on these dragon things right as they got inside. "Once they are both inside we are going to unleash hell on them. We need to keep them occupied here long enough for the others to get in our vehicle and drive back around to the back and pick us up. Once they come through the door and close it open fire."

Sure enough just as the dragons came in Brian and I opened fire on them from our points of cover, the dragons then took cover behind other pieces of furniture and a long firefight began. Meanwhile Nathan and the others made it around the back and side of the mansion to our vehicle parked out front. "Ok I don't see anyone but that does not mean they didn't bring backup. We are going to drive around to the back entrence where they will fall back to. Once we pick them up we are heading back to the main rally point outside of the city."

Meanwhile inside the house we were falling back. "Damn its like they are impervious to gunfire."

"Well Brian we should continue to head to the back entrance. Nathan and the others should be there with our Hummer by now." We retreated and made it to the back door. Outside we could see Nathan and the others in our Hummer waiting for us. We ran for it while shooting back at the 2 dragons chasing us. We got into the Hummer and sped away. "Jesse what were those things?"

"Dragons. Why they were after us I am not sure but I bet it has something to do with that data."

"If Bridgette has dragons fighting for her we will need all the help we can get."

"I might know someone who can help with that. We will need to get back to the camp first so I can talk with the President about this."

Once we were back at the camp I went to have a little talk with Canadian President Thrawn. "So when were you going to tell me that Bridgette had dragons fighting for her!"

"That info is on a need to know basis Commander Jesse."

"Yea well if you want me to help win this war I will need all the info we can get on them. There is one person in New York City that knows all about dragons and I intend to bring him here. I'm going to get Jake Long."

"New York came under attack by Bridgette's forces at the same time we did. In fact the reports say the army attacking it is twice the size of the one that attacked us. They have our forces surrounded on Manhattan Island and their army controls the entire region as far south as the old US Capital of Washington DC, even if you were to get in do you think you would be able to get out with him alive?"

"We have been in worse situations before and came out alive. This will be no different."

**Promo for next chapter:**

**Next on Delta Squad. The Battle for New York is raging.**

"They have the island surrounded sir. This is our last stand."

**Time for them to retrieve Jake Long.**

"He knows more about Dragons than anyone else alive. If anyone knows how to stop them it would be him."

**Now can they get out alive before the city is lost?**

"They are attacking again and this time they mean business."

"So Jesse, it looks like we are going to die here."

"Not on my watch. Lets move."

**Please leave a review to let me know what you think about it so far and if the story seems interesting to you.**


	4. Chapter 3

New York was a city under siege. Brigette's army had Manhattan Island surrounded and we had to get in so we could get someone else out of it. "Jesse are you sure this guy can help us. I don't want to risk my ass for someone that might not have any idea of what he is talking about."

Brian and the others didn't really trust my instincts on this but I knew what I was doing. "He is the best expert there is on them. I know him personally and can vouch for him. If anyone knows how to defeat them it would be him."

The Second Civil War destroyed the United States and Canada went in to take over territories left over and build them back up. Everything from New England to as far south as Richmond,VA was under Canadian control and was the sight of this new Canadian Civil War. The enemy army controlled everything between New York and Philidelphia now and was pushing into the cities from there. "The loyalist soldiers are fighting just to hold the city right now. We lose New York and we lose everything else in the region. We are here for Jake but we also need to find a way to drive the enemy back. If we can stop their siege on the cities of New York and Philidelphia, we can surround them and force them to surrender thus ending the war in the south."

"It's a good plan Jesse but they currently have our forces surrounded here. Unless they get reinforcements besides just us we are going to lose the city fast."

"Remember Brian there is always a way to overcome the odds. You just have to look for weaknesses and then strike. Our forces in the former US capital of DC are holding them off a lot better than here and are driving the enemy forces back. If we can do the same here we can surround the enemy at their strongpoint in Philadelphia and force them to surrender thus ending the war in the south."

"Well unless they get reinforcements soon there wont be a city left to save."

"Reinforcements from England and France are on their way but we need to hold out long enough for them to get here and turn the tide. There are two landing forces, one will land here in New York and another much larger one will land up in the Hudson Bay and help us retake the rest of Canada. I hear my Uncle may be leading them."

"I thought your Uncle was an aide to the French King?"

"He is Brian but he is also a military General. He isn't the head of their military but he is a good strategic planner and has won many wars for them before this so it is really no surprise that he is coming. As for Jake Long we need to make sure he is safe and our primary objective is to get him out alive which will mean we probably won't be able to leave until we break the siege."

The pilot then updated us on what was happening. "Sir, HQ is telling us that they found Jake Long and was transported to their facility in the city. We will be landing there shortly." We encountered a bit of anti air flak above the city but we landed with minimal damage and Jake Long was waiting for us.

"Good to see you again Jesse. They told me what happened in the Capital. You sure they were dragons?"

"Yea. They almost got us too but we were able to get away."

"I have been tracking down Bridgette for a long time, it does not surprise me that she may be the one that is behind this war."

"You met her before?"

"Once. Last time I saw here she tried to kill me. She was here in New York a while ago and once she found out that I was onto her she sent assasins to take me out. When that did not work she fled. Let's go somewhere private and I will tell you the whole story."

They go to a pirvate enclosed room with no cameras or microphones. "So Jake what is the story between you and Bridgette?"

"A long time ago her mother was a part of the Dragon order. She was one of the best of us but then betrayed us to the Dark Dragon."

"I thought you killed him already. Put him in some other dimension."

"I did but he somehow escaped more powerful than ever. We thought Chang was his main helper but she was only a tool. He sent one of his assasins to the prison holding her and killed her before we could get any info out of her. Bridgette's mother was soon revealed to be his real accomplice and she fled shortly after we found out. She has been off the radar for years but then her daughter Bridgette popped up, DNA match confirmed it. Bridgette is the leader of this rebellion and is also the head of the world's leading Genetics Company. They specialize in biotechnology and those dragons that attacked you were probably one of her experiments. We still don't know what she is planning but the Dark Dragon's original plan was for dragons to rule the planet. Simone's views were a bit different from his but they are similar enough that she poses a serious threat. I think she plans on turning everyone into dragons whether they want to or not."

"So she is a crazy bitch that wants everyone in the world to become dragons. Might not be totally evil but she does pose a serious threat. If she is behind this war we need to bring her to justice."

"No Jesse, we need to take her out before anyone else finds out what she really is."

"What she is, or what you are? I've known your secret for a long time and I agreed to keep it secret for you but I will not kill her just to keep it secret. You and her used to be really close Jake, why would you want her dead? I'm sorry but you are not the one that tells me what to do with her. But if you help us catch her it may also help keep your secret a secret."

Meanwhile the enemy army was crossing the main bridges into the city. Their defenses have fallen and all over the city the enemy were attacking loyalist positions. Jesse and the rest of Delta made it to the facility entrence in time to see the enemy charging at their position. "So Jesse, it looks like we are going to die here."

"Not on my watch. Let's move."

We formed a firing line and opened up at the enemies approaching us. A large firefight ensued and we knew if reinforcements did not arrive soon we were dead. "Damn, if you can hear me Paul we really need your help."

He then heard a familiar French accented voice through his comm "I thought that was the you Jesse. Have no fear the calvary is here." They heard the roar of jets flying overhead and saw explosions in the street as the enemy tanks started blowing up. "We need you guys to clear the harbor so I can land my troops there."

"You got it. Come on guys, the harbor is not far from here and we need to clear it of enemy troops so the allied reinforcements can land."

The harbor was a maze of cargo containers and docks but with superior firepower and tactics it was not that hard to clear it of enemy soldiers. The English and French landing ships unloaded their troops there and within a few hours the enemy troops were cleared from the city and on the run. "Good job guys. I am going to send a few divisions to sweep around to the south and reinforce the loyalists in DC. They will push from there and we will surround them and force a surrender."

"Sir, we have a message coming in from Canadian Command. It is for Commander Jesse."

"Patch it through."

President Thrawn was contacting me to give us our next orders. "You did good in New York Jesse but we need you back up here. More allied reinforcements will be landing in the Hudson Bay but Bridgette's forces have artillery positions set up to stop them. We need you to go there and help ourn forces their take out those positions. When you do the reinforcements will be able to land and we will finally be able to take back the rest of our country."

"Sounds like a plan sir. I will contact you once I rendezvous with our forces there. Jesse out."

Jake heard most of it with his Dragon ears. "So they send you on suicide missions now?"

"Well we are the best when it comes to them. He has sent us on so many suicide missions that it makes me think he is trying to kill me but we have always made it out. I know what you are capable of Jake which is the other reason why we came here. I want you to join the squad and help us retake the rest of the country and take Bridgette down."

"Sounds like a plan, Commander."

"Welcome to Delta Squad."

**On the next chapter of Delta Squad. The team faces one of their toughest missions yet.**

**"They are heavily fortified around the artillery emplacements. Getting to them will not be easy."**

**More info about Bridgette will be revealed.**

**"I used to know her Jesse. After what happened with Rose she comforted me."**

**Jake brings back memories Jesse would rather forget.**

**"I trusted them Jake and they betrayed us."**

**Will they destroy the artillery in time?**

**"They have opened fire on the fleet."**

**Or will the hope for liberating Canada die.**

**"It wont end here. We will take them out or die trying."**

**Find out on the next chapter of Delta Squad.**


End file.
